marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Realms Strikeforce: The War Avengers Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Kim Jacinto | CoverArtist2 = Matt Hollingsworth | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = A surgical strike. Cut off the head of the king and... Good God. Maybe we can end this. | Speaker = Captain Marvel | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Dennis Hallum | Penciler1_1 = Kim Jacinto | Penciler1_2 = Ario Anindito | Inker1_1 = Kim Jacinto | Inker1_2 = Ario Anindito | Colourist1_1 = Java Tartaglia | Colourist1_2 = Felipe Sobreiro | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * Spiders of Hel Antagonists: * Fire Demons * Fire-Breathing Sharks * Dark Elves * Swamp Mammoths * Frost Giants * ** ** ** ** ** * Rock Trolls * Draugr * War Angels Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Freddy Krueger * ** ** * * * * * Harry Potter * * Albus Dumbledore * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* **** **** **** **** ***** ****** *** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** * Items: * and * ''Shark Week'' * * ''Dungeons & Dragons'' * ''Game of Thrones'' * * * * * Cocoa Puffs * and * * * Keebler Cookies * Rice Krispies * * * * * ''Elf on the Shelf'' * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Fighting a swarm of lava sharks, Deadpool complains that they're ruining shark week for him before drawing his katanas and attacking, stating he knows from personal experience that no-one likes something that can be shot in the head multiple times and not die. With his swords melted down to the hilts, Deadpool flees and leaps off a cliff into the Pacific Ocean. Sticking his tongue out at the lava sharks, Deadpool states he was just pretending to be terrified to lure them into water... only to discover the hard way that the lava sharks are unaffected. Wade finds himself in Atlantis, being interrogated by King Namor - who is confused why a surface-dweller would be in the belly of a lava shark, let alone still alive. Deadpool explains the situation, and as Namor berates him for bringing the War of the Realms to Atlantis, Captain Marvel and Sif arrive – helping dispatch the lava sharks. Captain Marvel asks Namor’s permission to enter Atlantis, and when he refuses she enters anyway, saying her asking was a courtesy. Captain Marvel proposes a temporary truce to combat their common enemy, pointing out that malevolent fairy-tale creatures ruling the surface world would be problematic for Atlantis; but Namor refuses – again blaming Deadpool for dragging Atlantis into the conflict in the first place. Sif applauds Deadpool for luring the lava sharks into water – as lowering their body temperatures makes them easier to kill – and Deadpool mocks Namor. As Captain Marvel and Namor berate each others’ arrogance, Deadpool interrupts and asks Danvers and Sif if they’re putting together a team. Captain Marvel and Sif recruit him. At Avengers Mountain, Wade is introduced to Weapon H, who warns Wade not to mess with his tabletop RPG. Venom arrives, Wade lamenting that despite the War Avengers’ military theme it’s the “creepy tentacle tongue ‘90s one” instead of Agent Venom. Danvers tells Deadpool to pay attention, asking why he thinks she recruited him, and Wade responds that he thought it was for pop-culture references and comic relief, wondering how Captain America expects them to win. Danvers tells Wade that this isn’t a conventional superhero battle and that their job isn’t to win but to hold the line for as long as they can – even if it means sacrificing themselves buying time for the other teams to do so. As Deadpool remarks that that’s grim, Captain Marvel calls up a display of the Winter Soldier and Black Widow, who are on an away mission. In the Sonoran Desert, Black Widow and Winter Soldier sneak past a group of Frost Giants and infiltrate a Stane International Weapons Facility, bickering as they evade security lasers and break into the armory. As they attempt to hijack an experimental aircraft, a massive foot suddenly smashes through the roof and nearly crushes them, a Frost Giant peering through the ensuing and remarking that he heard something. As the Frost Giant tries to grab them, the Winter Soldier throws a grenade and blows off the giant’s hand. Enraged, the Frost Giant grabs the aircraft before they can fully take off, but before he can devour them Captain Marvel and the other War Avengers arrive in a Quinjet. As more Frost Giants join the battle, Weapon H and Venom leap out to engage them directly with Adamantium talons and bladed tendrils. A Frost Giant slams his fist on Venom, gloating that he crushed the symbiote like a bug, but the symbiote flows up his arm and impales his head with a bladed tendril. As the last of the Frost Giants are slain, Danvers clears Winter Soldier and Black Widow for takeoff. Later, in Stockholm, Sweden, the War Avengers – equipped with Stane mech suits - engage a horde of dark elves, Deadpool quipping that Black Widow should show the world she’s back from the dead ‘’and’’ get her own movie fast-tracked by uploading a selfie of herself fighting elves in a mech suit. The War Avengers are overwhelmed as thousands of dark elves arrive, the team regrouping as they are surrounded. As Deadpool complains that this mission was a failure, Captain Marvel says that it was a success – their goal was to assess the strength of Malekith’s horde. As Deadpool quips that they’ll have all the cookies and rice puff cereal they can eat, Danvers signals Captain Britain for an evacuation. A portal opens behind them, and Captain Britain pokes his head out, asking if she called him. The War Avengers step through to find themselves at Braddock Academy – Deadpool dumbstruck, having just made a ‘’Harry Potter’’ reference. Turning to Captain Marvel, he asks why the team spent so much time in the Quinjet if she had a magic portal, and Danvers retorts that this rescue was a one-time deal as Captain Britain owed her a favor. Captain Britain offers his services to the team but refuses to drag his students into the War of the Realms, but Deadpool remarks that he’s fed up with being on the defensive. Danvers sadly agrees but says they lack the manpower to take out ‘’one’’ of Malekith’s armies, let alone all of them. As she laments that they can’t just take the fight to Malekith himself, Captain Britain interrupts and says that the Black Knight, Union Jack, and Spitfire have been fighting Malekith in London. Captain Marvel immediately calls for a surgical strike to decapitate Malekith’s army and end the War of the Realms once and for all. In a pub in London, Spitfire complains as she gets Dark Elf blood in her mouth, the Black Knight and Union Jack finishing off the last of a group of elven soldiers; the latter helping himself to a pint of ale. The Black Knight says that Captain Britain sent a memo that the Avengers are en-route, but their conversation is interrupted as a moss-mammoth smashes through the front of the pub. Malekith and Kurse enter, Union Jack holding up a finger for them to let him finish his drink as the Black Knight and Spitfire prepare to battle. On the Quinjet, Captain Marvel delivers a rousing speech to the War Avengers, saying that Malekith did what previous supervillains had tries and failed to do – conquering the Earth – but that he came for Earth last because of the superheroes guarding it, and that it’s their job to put him in the ground and remind his army of monsters that “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” aren’t to be messed with. In London, Malekith claims the Ebony Blade for himself, gushing about its blood curse. Before he can kill the Black Knight, the War Avengers arrive and attack, Malekith annoyed at his triumphant monologue being interrupted. Kurse intercepts Captain Marvel, and Malekith nonchalantly dodges Weapon H, and Winter Soldier. Venom impales a group of dark elves on spikes, declaring his intent to eat Malekith and punching the warlord through a bus. Getting up, Malekith remarks that he’s read the symbiote’s mind and learned about Knull and All-Black the Necrosword. Before Captain Marvel can stop him, Venom lunges jaws-first at Malekith and is impaled on the Ebony Blade. Captain Marvel is thrown back by the ensuing explosion, and as the smoke clears she sees that Malekith and Venom are gone, leaving the Ebony Blade at the bottom of a crater. After the War Avengers return to Avengers Mountain, Captain Marvel furiously overturns Weapon H's tabletop game. Slumping to the ground, Captain Marvel laments that she's used to being the most powerful woman in the room, a superhero, but that she's a soldier in-name-only. Lamenting that war is at its most basic a cruel game played for various reasons, Danvers states that sometimes they are the players - the generals calling the shots - but more often than not they're nothing but pieces on the board - soldiers risking everything on the front-lines. Chastising her hubris at having thought her team could win the war on her own, Captain Marvel nevertheless vows that the War Avengers will fight until their last breath. | Solicit = CAPTAIN MARVEL AND HER WAR AVENGERS HOLD THE FRONTLINE! While two other Strikeforce teams head out to other realms, Captain Marvel leads the fight to reclaim the Earth! But even with a crew of heavy hitters (Weapon H, Captain Britain, Venom, Deadpool) and two of the best spies on the planet (the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow), Carol’s fighting a losing game. Malekith’s allies are without number — and the battlefield bigger than any Carol’s commanded before. Time to lay it all out on the line — and fight for a miracle. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Donny Cates later identifying Knull's weapon while on his throne as All-Black the Necrosword on Twitter is a continuity error, as establishes that Knull didn't create his symbiote army and become their god until after All-Black had been stolen from him by Gorr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included